Pokemon Gundams
by Shinime
Summary: Hahahahaha, not only does the name say it all, but I'm in it too... ;p. By the way, this is totally Pro-Pokemon. n_n
1. Pokemon Gundam

I thought this one up while I was writing in my little bookie. I used to like Pokémon so I now I get the chance to write fanfiction about it!!!  
  
()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*  
  
Poké-Gundams  
  
One day everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, minding their own business, eating breakfast, when BOOM, all of them disappeared at once.  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" yelled Shinimegami, as they landed in a strange world. All of these strange animals started coming over, a ferretish one, one that looked like an owl, one that looked like a giant rat, and another that looked like a spider.   
"What the heck..." whispered Shinimegami, looking at everything.  
"Look, there's a house, let's see if anyone's home." Said Trowa, pointing to the distance.  
"Good. Let's go." Said Heero, brushing away the ferret-animal that was rubbing his leg. In a half of an hour they came to the house, and knocked on the door.  
"Hello? Who's there?" asked an old lady, opening the door.  
"Hi, sorry to bother you, but I would like to ask you were we are." Said Quatre, poking out behind everyone else.  
"Why, come in, please. I'll tell you whatever you need to know." Said the old lady, opening the door. After they sat down, The old lady served tea and then sat down.  
"what was your question again, young man?" asked the old lady.  
"We wanted to know where we are." Asked Shinimegami, stirring her tea.  
"You're on route 36, in Johto." Said the lady. Everyone looked confused.  
"You're pokémon trainers, right?" said the lady.  
"No. what are pokémon?" asked Trowa, slowly sipping his tea.  
"Oh, my, my, my. pokémon run the world, dearie. They are the animals around us. They are used for fighting and for companionship." Said the old lady, shaking her head.  
"well, we're not from around here." Said Shinimegami. Suddenly the old lady got up and took something out of the cabinet. It was a round, small ball, half was red and half of it was white.  
"This is called a Pokéball," said the old lady. Duo snickered. ("Duo!!!" Shinimegami whispered.) "It is used for catching pokémon. I would like you to have it, young lady. It's been a while since I've had visitors." Said the old lady. She also quickly took a piece of paper out of her pocket. She scribbled something and gave it to her.  
"You should go to this man. He will guide you to be a pokémon trainer." She said, giving Shinimegami the ball and the paper. She stuffed the paper and the ball into her pocket.  
"Inside the ball is a pokémon. The pokemon's name is Umbreon, the moonlight pokémon. Treat is well. It will reveal it's power to you little by little. You cannot go into a trainer battle until you visit this man, he can give you a license to do so. Goodbye." Said the old lady, seeing them to the door.  
"Um... bye..." she said.   
"That was weird." Said Wufei.   
"Let me see your pokémon... Shinimegami." Said Duo.  
"I don't know what she was talking about. How could anything fit in here? Oh, well. Come out, Umbreon?" Said Shinimegami, timidly. A red blaze came out of the ball's equator and a black fox thingie with little circles around it's body appeared. It growled at the others, and it rubbed it's head against Shinimegami's leg.  
"Ummmmmmmmbreeeonnnn." It purred.   
"OH!!! It's so cute!!!" said Shinimegami, petting it's head.  
"I never want to keep you in this pokeball" She said to it. Umbreon just purred.  
"What's on the paper?" asked Duo. It seemed like Duo was the only other person Umbreon would let near it. Shinimegami took out the paper and looked at it. She read it aloud "Prof. Elm. New Bark Town."  
"Does it say anything else?" yelled Wufei, about a meter away from Umbreon.  
"No."   
"Which way is New Bark Town?" asked Shinimegami.  
"It's this way." Said a girl walking past. (CONVENIENT!!!!) She stopped and looked at Shinime's umbreon.   
"Oh! You're a trainer. Do you want to battle?" Said the little girl.  
"Okay." Said Shinimegami.  
"No!" said Quatre, walking toward Shinimegami. He whispered in her ear, "You don't have your license!"  
"So what? Watch and learn. That's what I'm doing." She said.   
"I choose my Weepinbell." Said the little girl, taking out a pokeball. A plant came out of the pokeball. Shinimegami kept her comments to herself.  
"I choose my Umbreon." Said Shinime. She let umbreon step past her.  
"Weepinbell, tackle attack!!" yelled the girl. The plant lunged into Umbreon. Umbreon dodged it.  
"Umbreon, tackle it!" said Shinimegami. Umbreon tackled the poor plant. It looked beaten up after it was done.  
At that moment, officer Jenny came by and saw the battle. She walked up to the trainers.  
"Excuse me, but aren't you a little YOUNG to be a trainer?" she said to the girl.  
"I have my license!" said the girl. She showed a piece of laminated paper to the officer.  
"And what about you? Let me see you license!" said Officer Jenny.  
"Um... I'm sorry. I don't have one." Said Shinimegami. Officer Jenny looked surprised.   
"Okay, then. I'll have to take you to the station. You can go, little girl." She said to the girls.  
"Nice going." Said Quatre. Umbreon growled and Quatre kept quiet. They were all piled into the police car. Shinimegami refused to let Umbreon go into it's pokeball, so it had to get in the car with them. When they got to the station, they were let out and Umbreon was taken from Shinimegami.  
"I'm very disappointed with the trainers these days. You didn't even have a license and you were battling a almost-underage trainer!" scolded Jenny.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'm not from around here, and I was going to go to New Bark Town and see Prof. Elm, to get my license. Now can I have my Umbreon back?" asked Shinimegami.  
"I'll take you to New Bark Town myself. You can have your Umbreon back then." Said Jenny.  
"Thank you!!!" said Shinimegami, smiling. Then she frowned and said, "What about my friends?"  
"I'll take them with us, of course." Said Jenny.  
"YAY!!!"  
  
In New Bark Town... (It's nighttime.)  
  
"Thanks a lot, Jenny." Said Shinimegami, taking her Umbreon.  
"It was my pleasure. Hopefully, you can become the Champion pokémon trainer. Bye now!!" said Jenny, speeding off.  
"So this is New Bark Town. It doesn't look so new." Said Heero.   
"So what? As long as we get someplace to sleep." Said Shinimegami.  
"Let's ask around." Said Duo. He walked up a house and knocked on the door. Someone opened it a crack and looked out.  
"Hi. I was wondering if we would spend the-" Duo was cut off with the sound of the door slamming in his face.  
"Let's try another house." Said Shinimegami, walking up to another. She knocked and a woman opened it.  
"Hi! I was wondering if my friends and I could spend the night?" said Shinimegami, pointing to Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei.  
"Oh! Please come in. I have a room upstairs, if you don't mind sharing. I have a son who went to become a pokémon master. I hope Silver comes back soon..." she said.  
"Yes, well. I want to be a pokémon trainer too. That's why I cam here. So, can you show us our room?" asked Shinimegami. The lady nodded and led them upstairs.  
"I'm sorry if it's too small, but this'll have to do." She said pointing to a room. They all went inside. It wasn't too small. They played Rock-paper-scissors (Duo never chose scissors) to see who got the bed. The rest got sleeping bags. (Shinimegami won.)  
"Goodnight!" said the lady, turning off the light. After a while, everyone started whispering.  
"How do we get home?" asked Shinimegami.  
"Who knows? But at least we get to do something cool while we're here." Said Duo. They all soon fell asleep.  
"GOOD MORNING!!!" shouted the Lady.  
"G'morning..." murmured everyone except Duo.  
"Where's Duo?" asked Shinimegami.  
"He's down here helping with breakfast! Such a nice boy."  
"I wouldn't leave him alone with the stove. It's such a bad idea..." yawned Wufei.   
"Why do you say-" the lady was cut off with a loud 'BOOM' coming from the kitchen.  
"Case in point..." Said Shinimegami, running after the lady who was running down the stairs.  
  
"I'm kinda in a hurry, so Duo, will you STOP EATING EVERY STINGLE PANCAKE SHE MAKES!?!?!" yelled Shinimegami.  
"Why?" asked Duo, stuffed with Pancakes.  
"You really should get going now..." said the lady.  
"Okay, thank you so much!" said Shinimegami, going out the door. Everyone followed her.   
"Where is Prof. Elm?" asked Shinimegami, putting her head through the door.  
"Over there, dear. Goodbye!" she said, pointing to a large building.  
"Thank you!!" yelled Shinimegami, running over to the lab, her Umbreon following her.  
  
"Hello! Are you Professor Elm?" asked Shinimegami, walking up to a random person in the lab.  
"No! I'm his Aide, I'll lead you to Professor Elm." Said the person. She (And the pilots) followed him.  
"Hello? Professor Elm, these kids are here to see you." he said to a middle aged person in a lab coat.  
"Yes, I've heard of them from the Police station." (Everyone ^_^;) He said.  
"So, you want to be a pokémon trainer?" he asked all of them.  
"yes." They all said.  
"Do you promise to respect and treat your pokémon well?" he asked. Another yes.   
"Do you all have pokémon?" asked Elm.  
"No, but she does." Said Quatre, pointing to Shinimegami.  
"what are all your names?" asked Elm  
"My name is Shinimegami, This is Quatre Winner, This is Trowa Barton, This is Duo Maxwell, This is Heero Yûy and This is Wufei Chang, please put Wufei's last name first." Shinimegami said, pointing to each Pilot.  
"Okay, I've got that. Now, you all need pokémon." Said Elm, pointing to a table.  
"Pick one. Use your instincts, they will guide you to the pokémon you are most suited for." Said Elm. All of the Pilots walked up to a pokeball. Their hands were all guided to a different one.  
"Good. Mr. Chang, you have Flareon, The Flame pokémon, Mr. Winner, you have Jolteon, the Lightening pokémon, Mr. Barton, you have Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet pokémon, Mr. Yûy, you have Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon, Mr. Maxwell, you have Espeon, the Sun Pokémon." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. He handed them all a piece of laminated paper.  
"here are your Licenses. Please take these too." He said as he handed them all a squarish red thingie that opened up.   
"This is called a Pokédex. Please use it often. Here are the instructions." He said, handing them a piece of paper.  
"Now, go to your pokemon journey!!!" He said, pointing toward the door. They left, their pokemon tailing them.  
"Well, lets go." Shinimegami said, heading towards the setting sun. (That took longer than you thought)  
  
And so, our brave heroes have started their first chapter in their own pokemon journey, nobody knows what awaits in this strange land, and they'll soon find out on their roam through the hopes and dreams of the Pokémon world.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!  
  
  
Shinimegami: God, that ending was corny.  
  
  



	2. Pokemon Gundam 2

Poke-Gundams II  
  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Heero, looking around the darkened woods.  
"I have noooo idea. Where are we?" asked Shinimegami, turning towards Quatre, who was struggling with the map.  
"I think we're on... route... 29..." said Quatre, turning the map over and over, and over.  
"Umbreon, where do you think we should go?" she asked, turning towards the active pokemon. It just kept running ahead, turning around to make sure they were keeping up. Soon they had to stop, looking at the backpacks that the lady at New Bark Town gave them. They opened them up to find food and sleeping bags.  
"Yay! She is really nice!" said Shinimegami, unrolling her black sleeping bag. They were all color-coded to suit their pokémon. Wufei's was red, Quatre's was yellow, Duo's was purple, (-_-*) Heero's was brown, and Trowa's was Blue.  
"They're nice." Said Duo, crawling into his sleeping bag. Wufei's Flareon took some sticks in it's mouth and put them on fire, creating a little warmth. Wufei took him aside later to lecture it about the weak and the strong. (Mini-Wuffie!)   
"I wish we were in Cherrygrove city right now." Said Quatre, still studying the map.  
"That's the next place, then. Hopefully we'll reach that by tomorrow." Said Heero, his Eevee settled next to him. He was fast asleep in five minutes.  
"Do you think we'll ever get home?" Shinimegami asked Duo. Shinimegami's Umbreon and Duo's Espeon seemed to like each other, so Duo and Shinimegami were sleeping next to each other.  
"Maybe. We can't just assume that we'll get back soon. We might stay here for a long time." said Duo, petting his Espeon.  
"I want to go home..." said Shinimegami, her Umbreon growling a little. "But I don't want to leave my Umbreon." She said as it purred. She snuggled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
Next morning...  
  
"Good morning everyone!!!" yelled Shinimegami, waking up a 8:00.  
"It's too early!" yelled Wufei, turning over.  
"Just because we're in a different world doesn't mean that we'll sleep late! We gotta make it to Cherrygrove city by noon!" said Shinimegami, making everyone get up. The only ones that didn't complain were their pokémon.   
Soon they were up and walking and every step closer to Cherrygrove city.  
"I'm hungry." Said Duo.  
"We're almost there." said Quatre, finally getting the map set right.  
"I'm tired." Said Duo.  
"Quatre said we're almost there." said Shinimegami, looking around at all the pokemon.  
"I'm-"  
"Shut up!" yelled Wufei. Suddenly a pokemon appeared in front of them. It looked really mean.  
"What is that?" asked Shinimegami, stepping in front of the others. Her Umbreon took her Pokédex out of her pocket with it's teeth and put it in her hand. She opened it and it pushed a button with it's nose. Her hand was directed toward the pokémon and a picture of it appeared on the pokémon. A computer voice said, "Rattata, the Rat pokemon. Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day."   
"That's weird..." said Shinimegami.  
"Yay! A rat pokémon!!" yelled Duo, running forward to hug it.  
"Don't! Wild pokémon are afraid of humans!" said Shinimegami, after hearing the Pokédex talk some more. Too late! Duo was rammed in the stomach by the Rattata.  
"Duo! Are you okay!?" yelled Shinimegami, running forward. The she said to Umbreon, "tackle it!"  
Umbreon ran forward and rammed the Rattata. After Umbreon stopped tackling the Rattata, it lied there. Shinimegami looked at her Pokédex again and it said, "When a pokemon has fainted, you can either leave it alone or catch it with a Pokéball."  
"I don't have a Pokéball." Said Shinimegami. In spite of everything, Duo giggled.  
"Oh, Duo!" yelled Shinimegami, as the Rattata staggered away.  
"But where did they come up with such a stupid name?" giggled Duo. (Everyone ^_^; but Duo.)  
"I don't know. But in order to make it to Cherrygrove by noon we've got to get walking." Said Quatre, His Jolteon nodding at every word.  
"What are the genders of our pokémon?" asked Trowa, he took out his Pokédex and turned it toward his Vaporeon. The symbol showed up.   
"Male." Said Trowa. His Vaporeon let out a long cry. Trowa pointed his Pokédex at the rest of the Pokémon and said their genders aloud, "Eevee: Male, Espeon: Male, Jolteon: Male, Flareon: Male (What a lucky Wuffie!), Umbreon: Female."  
"Kinda one-sided." Said Shinimegami, looking at Umbreon. She smiled and let out a cry of happiness.  
"Oh, well. Let's keep going." Said Duo. They kept walking. The pokemon chatting up in front and the pilots and Shinimegami chatting in the back.  
Soon they found themselves at the gate of town. Shinimegami read it aloud, "Cherrygrove City: The City of Cute, Fragrant Flowers. We're here!!!" she yelled, running into the City.  
"Wait up!" yelled Quatre, running after Shinimegami. The rest of the pilots followed. Soon when they came through the gate, an old man stopped them.  
"I'll give you a free tour of Cherrygrove City! I love having company." He said.  
"Sure!" Said Shinimegami, walking behind the old man, her Umbreon following.  
"C'mon! It'll be fun!" she yelled. Everyone reluctantly followed.  
"This is the Pokécenter, this is where you heal you Pokémon when they're are tired or have fainted during battle. They treat your pokémon for free, so you must use this place a lot" said the old man, pointing to a building with "Pokécenter" on the front. The old man kept walking, stopping at a department store and saying, "this is the Pokémart, this is where you buy potions and healing salves that help your pokemon when you're not near a Pokécenter. You can also buy things that you can use yourself." He walked on, tailed by the others. He came to an ocean. He said, "This is the sea, you see. You can catch Pokémon with a rod." He walked on. He stopped in front of a house and said, "This... is my house. You can come and visit me whenever you want. because you kept me company, you can have this." he said, handing each of them a small spray bottle.  
"This is a potion. It will restore some of you pokemon's health points." He said, pointing to them.  
"Thank you very much!" Shinimegami called to the man as he ran into his house.  
"Let's go to the Pokémart, I wanna see what they have." Quatre said, tugging on Shinimegami.  
"Sure! Let's go." She said, running to the place where the old man had pointed earlier. When they walked in they gasped at all the pokémon merchandise. (almost as much as we have in the real world!) The walked up to the clerk.  
"Hi! We're new trainers, so can you help us? Maybe a recommendation on what to buy?" said Shinimegami. Duo whispered into her ear, "we have no money!" as they clerk was giving his opinion. Shinimegami frowned and heard the salesman out, as not to be rude, then soon left afterward.  
"Well, we need money for food." She said.  
"Let's go to the next town, maybe it's bigger than this one, and we can get some money." Said Duo. They all nodded and walked on.  
"what's the next town, Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
"I think we need to go through route 30, then we're in Violet city." Quatre said.  
"I wanna see all the towns in Johto." Said Shinimegami, folding her arms across her chest.  
"at least we landed in a cool world when we were transported here. It could have been some stupid world where five little kids fight a huge force even though it's impossible to do what they're doing in real life." Said Duo. (everyone ^_^; but Duo.)  
"I wonder why they have a police force? There only seems to be a case of unlicensed trainers and underage trainers." Said Wufei, petting his Flareon. Suddenly they fell into a pit in the road, and they were stuck. They heard a voice coming from above them.  
"We're the reasons why! To resurrect the world from devastation!" said a female voice.  
"To fight all people below our nation!" said a male voice.  
"To Announce the evils of truth and love."   
"To extent our reach to the skies above."  
"Kindi!"  
"Lance!"  
"We're the Team Rocket duo with the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or you'll lose a fight!" said the voices, with a pokémon call at the end. (Houndour)  
"Does that answer your question?" said Shinimegami.   
"We don't want questions! We just want your Pokémon!" yelled Lance.  
"That was an illegal use of my name..." said Duo, having landed on his head earlier.  
"We don't care! Just hand over your pokémon, and we'll let you go!" said Kindi, leaning over the hole.  
"I'll never give away my Umbreon!" yelled Shinimegami. Pulling out her Pokédex. She pressed a button and the computer voice said, "Umbreon attacks:   
1. Tackle  
2. Leer  
3. Quick attack  
4. Fade attack...  
"Quick attack, Umbreon!" yelled Shinimegami, closing the Pokédex. Umbreon jumped out of the hole and tackled the Team Rocket members.  
"Fade attack!" she yelled. Umbreon quickly disappeared and rammed the members, knocking them into the sky.   
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled as they disappeared. (Ping!)  
"Weaklings." Muttered Wufei. (Everyone ^_^; except Wufei and Flareon.)  
"Let's get out of here." Said Heero, climbing out easily. Everyone followed.  
"That was interesting." Stated Shinimegami.  
"That was STUPID." Yawned Duo, his Espeon howling in agreement.  
"Let's just keep going. We might run into them again, but it might as well not be in the same spot." Said Quatre.  
"What is the next town?" asked Shinimegami, giving her pokemon a berry she found.   
"Violet City." Said Trowa, looking over Quatre's shoulder. Suddenly a guy came up to them and said to Shinimegami, "I'm Jonah from Violet city, and I'm a pokémon trainer. I challenge you."   
"I'm Shinimegami from..." She quickly looked at the map, "Blackthorn City, and I accept your challenge." She said.  
"Okay then, I choose my Ledyba. Ledyba!!! Go!!" he yelled, throwing a Pokéball on the ground. A ladybug-looking Pokémon popped out. Shinimegami took out her Pokédex (Now painted black) and pointed it at the Ledyba. The computer voice said, "Ledyba, the five star pokémon." Shinimegami shut it before it could waste more time.  
"I choose my Umbreon." Said Shinimegami, letting her Pokémon pass her. Umbreon growled at the bug pokémon.  
"Ledyba, string attack!" said Jonah, excited.  
"Umbreon, fade attack!" yelled Shinimegami, watching her dark pokémon fade and the string attack pass through. The Ledyba was rammed in the side and almost fainted, but it held on.  
"Sleep powder!" yelled Jonah. The Ledyba's wings fluttered and Umbreon was enveloped in a bluish powder. It fell asleep immediately. The Ledyba continued to attack it until it fainted.  
"Weakling." Muttered Wufei. He stepped forward and pushed Shinimegami back.   
"Teach that bug what it means to be weak." Said Wufei, his Flareon jumped forward and blew fire at the Ledyba. It was enclosed in flame and it fainted when Flareon stopped.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" said Jonah, calling his pokémon back.   
"We are a team. We each have one pokémon. That's six, the normal amount of pokémon you can carry at once." Said Trowa, listening to his Pokédex.  
"Well, then that's okay..." said the upset trainer. He called out his Weedle.   
"Weedle! Poison sting!" said Jonah, as the worm-looking Pokémon stung the Flareon, making him poisoned.  
"Flareon! Fire Blast!" yelled Wufei, ignoring the Pokémon's condition. A huge burst of fire came from the mouth of the flame pokémon. It burned not only the Weedle but also some trees and the grass beneath the bug Pokémon's feet. Trowa's Vaporeon put the flame out easily.   
"You've won. Not bad." Said Jonah.  
"Cool! It was our first battle!" said Shinimegami, smiling.  
"Well, you're not a very good trainer, but your friend here is." Said Jonah, handing some money to Wufei, and a little to Shinimegami. Shinimegami frowned.  
"I am strong." Said Wufei. (Everyone ^_^; but Jonah and Wufei.)  
"Great! Now we have money!" Said Shinimegami, taking what Wufei was given. Jonah walked to Cherrygrove.  
"Bye!" said Shinimegami. Jonah said nothing.  
"I elect me to be the treasurer! Anyone who disagrees, agrees that Duo is the treasurer!" said Shinimegami, no one said anything. She picked up her fainted Umbreon and picked a berry of a tree. She fed it to Umbreon and she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Hey, how did that happen?" asked Duo, looking at the berries that Shinimegami had in her backpack.  
"Oh, I found out that if you feed your pokémon a berry, they'll become healthier!" said Shinimegami, handing Wufei a berry.  
"This is a Psncureberry, please feed it to Flareon, and it will be cured of poison." She said. Wufei took the berry.  
"Hey, there's a berry tree up there, next to that house. I'm hungry, and we can get some berries for our pokémon." Said Duo, pointing ahead. They quickly ran up to the house. Shinimegami picking the berries and Duo knocking on the door. A man let them in. he started talking about Pokémon training. After a while he gave them each a berry. He let them out after refilling their backpacks with food.  
"I just realized that that was our first battle." Said Shinimegami to Wufei.  
"Yes, and you proved that you were weak." Said Wufei, looking away.  
"C'mon, Wufei! It was fun!" said Shinimegami, pouting.  
"Can we just get to Violet city in PEACE?!" yelled Duo, checking every tree for berries.  
"Okay..." said Shinimegami... sighing.  
  
And so, our heroes continues on their pokémon journey, having braved their first battle and learned many things within the next page of their pokémon legend.  



	3. Pokemon Gundam 3

Poké-Gundams III  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Duo, for the 39th time. (I'm counting.)  
"No." said Shinimegami, on her shift to answer Duo's stupid questions. (Everyone has a five-hour shift.)  
"Really?" said Duo.  
"Yes." She said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"YES!!!" she screamed. Duo shut up.   
"When ARE we going to get there?" asked Wufei.  
"I think we could get there in about 15 minutes, I think it's just over that hill." Said Quatre.  
"Yay! I'm hungry." Said Duo. (Everyone ^_^; but Duo.) Soon they came over the hill. Duo ran through the gate and ran into a restaurant. Everyone ran after him. They found Duo already ordering.  
"We want something too!" yelled Quatre. Everyone else sat down and ordered. (Waitress ^_^;)  
"Is the food here yet?" asked Duo, for the 25th time. (Counting again!)  
"No." said Wufei, his shift just starting.  
"You sure?"   
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"YES!!!" screamed Wufei. (Everyone in the restaurant looks up. G-boys and Shinimegami ^_^;)  
"Here's your food." Said the waitress. She looked awfully familiar.  
"Have we seen you before?" asked Quatre, looking at the waitress. She stuttered, "N-n-not t-that I-I kn-now o-of..."   
"Okay." He said, turning back to his meal. When everyone was absorbed in their meal, Kindi (Rocket Member) was disguised as a waitress and had the perfect plan to capture that rare Eevee evolution. She said to the g-boys and Shinimegami, "In this restaurant, we give free treatments to pokémon, so please hand over your pokémon to me." she pointed to the Umbreon.  
"No, thank you. My Umbreon is fine." Shinimegami said.  
"Please?" Kindi said.  
"I said 'No'." Shinimegami said angrily.  
"Too bad!" she said, snatching Umbreon's Pokéball from Shinimegami and putting Umbreon into it. She ran out the door.  
"Umbreon!" yelled Shinimegami, running after the Team Rocket member. She saw a huge cat-faced hot-air balloon fly into the air. Everyone else came after her. The two figures appeared in the basket.  
"To resurrect the world from devastation!" said Kindi  
"To fight all people below our nation!" said Lance.  
"To Announce the evils of truth and love."   
"To extent our reach to the skies above."  
"Kindi!"  
"Lance!"  
"We're the Team Rocket duo with the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or you'll lose a fight!" said Lance, with the same pokémon call.  
"Why don't you fight us you cowards!" yelled Wufei.  
"That was another illegal use of my name! I might have to fine you!" exclaimed Duo.  
"Vaporeon, turn that balloon into ice." Said Trowa, pointing to the Rocket members getaway. Vaporeon, after a great intake of breath, let out a stream of ice that covered the entire balloon. It flew like a stone. It landed somewhere in the woods. ("Looks like Team Rocket's falling off again!"  
"I told you we shouldn't have repaired that stupid "Jessie-James" balloon!" yelled Kindi, not noticing Umbreon had just escaped it's Pokéball, running away with it in it's mouth. Kindi and Lance just kept arguing. After Umbreon found her search party they went to the pokémon center.  
"Those stupid baka never learn." Said Wufei, looking out of the pokécenter's window.  
"Oh, well. They're trying to steal Umbreon. I bet we'll see more of them." said Shinimegami, sitting across from Wufei.  
"Why would they want to steal a weak pokémon? I would understand if they wanted to steal Flareon. But Umbreon?" said Wufei, whispering loud enough for Shinimegami to hear.  
"Oh, please Wufei! I didn't know most of Umbreon's attacks and besides, who cares? Umbreon lost one battle! We'll get stronger!" exclaimed Shinimegami, frowning at Wufei. Wufei just snorted. Shinimegami started giggling.  
"What's so funny, woman?"  
"You're cute when you're angry." Said Shinimegami, giggling some more. Wufei just rolled his eyes. Shinimegami walked up to the desk and asked, "Are our pokémon ready yet?"   
"Please wait 5 more minutes." Said the nurse.  
"Thenk you." said Shinimegami.  
"Well? What about Espeon?" asked Duo.  
"Not yet." Said Quatre. (His shift. Wufei asked for a break.)  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Sure?"  
"Yes." (Quatre is much more patient than anyone.)  
"Really?"  
"Look, Duo, I just went to the nurse and she said 'Five more minutes.' I bet you couldn't even be quiet for five minutes." Said Shinimegami, issuing a dare.  
"You're on!" said Duo, shutting up.  
"Thank you." whispered Quatre to Shinimegami. She smiled. She sat down next to Heero (Couch) and yawned.  
"I wonder if we could stay here for the night. Maybe they have a hotel here?" She said  
"No, no hotel. But you were right about people allowed to stay at Pokécenters." Said a guy.  
"Oh, thanks. My name is Shinimegami. What's yours?" she asked, turning toward the guy. She was about as old as herself, with light blue hair.  
"My name is Falkner. I'm a Gym leader." He said.  
"What's a gym leader?" asked Heero, looking up from his Pokédex.  
"You don't know what a gym leader is? You mustn't be very good trainers if you don' know. Where're you from?" he asked, sitting next to Shinimegami.  
"I'm from Blackthorn City." She said.  
"What kind of pokémon do you guys have?" he said, pointing to the nurse that was calling them over. Shinimegami blushed and took her friend's Pokéballs back. She let them all out. She singled out Umbreon and showed it to Falkner.  
"This one's mine. She's an Umbreon." She said. Falkner smiled and petted her.   
"She's cool." He said.  
"What is a gym leader?"   
"A Gym is usually an official gym recognized by the Indigo league. It consists of a couple of disciples and a Leader. If you beat the Leader in a pokémon match, you get a badge. If you defeat all of the leaders in each town, and collect all 8 badges, you get to compete in the League." He said.  
"You're a leader?" she said. He nodded. Duo whispered something into Shinime's ear and she blushed and smacked him on the head.  
"Well, you can challenge me anytime. Bye!" he said, going away.  
"Ohh, new boyfriend?" said Duo. He was smacked again.  
"I don't do inter-dimensional relationships." She said. Quatre giggled.  
"What happened?" Wufei asked, coming over. He nodded to his Flareon, sitting away from the rest of the pokémon.  
"Oh, Shinimegami just got an inter-dimensional boyfriend." Said Trowa, reading The Pokémon Times. Shinimegami reacted with a Trowa-smack. She blushed some more as people started to look at her.  
"I wonder how we can learn about pokémon quickly." Said Quatre, drinking tea.  
"There's a school." Said a nurse, serving them coffee.  
"Were?" said Shinimegami, taking the coffee.  
"Up the road." She said, handing the caffeine-saturated drink to everybody.  
"Thanks!" said Quatre. He was replied with a smile. He started to blush.  
"Talk about inter-dimensional relationship." Said Shinime. Quatre blushed some more.  
"When can we go?" asked Wufei, annoyed. (Everyone ^_^; but Wufei.)  
"Thank you for using the Pokémon center, and we will be closing the doors now. We will be handing out pillows in fifteen minutes." Said a nurse on the microphone.  
"I guess we can't" said Heero, unpacking his sleeping bag, everyone doing the same, then going to change into their sleeping clothes. They soon crawled into their sleeping bags.  
"I wish I were home..." said Shinimegami, turning to Duo.  
"We all do." He said.  
"Why did we have to land HERE?" she said, yawning.  
"As long as we get home, who cares?" he said, turning over.  
"Duo?" Shinimegami asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think I'm in the way? Like, maybe you'd get home quicker if I weren't here?" She asked. Duo turned to her.  
"Why do you think that? If you weren't here, we'd be at our throats." He said.  
"Do you really think so? Or are you just being nice?" She said, annoyed. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Just go to sleep already, and when aren't I being nice?" he turned around.  
"Try five minutes ago." Wufei said, showing the rip in his pajamas. (Everyone ^_^; but Wufei.)  
"I told you! I didn't mean to take that knife out! It slipped!" he whispered loudly.  
"Come off it, Wufei. I bet it was an accident." Shinimegami said.  
"Accident my @$$." Wufei sneered. Suddenly a nurse was hovering above him.  
"Excuse me, but could you please be quiet? People are trying to sleep." Said the nurse, a little angrily.  
"Sorry." Wufei said. He shut up and, finally, everyone dozed off.  
  
Next morning...  
  
"No! I want to go to the GYM!" Shinimegami yelled into the Pilot's ears.  
"We should go to the school!" they replied.  
"But why go to school when we're in another dimension!" she whispered loudly.  
"Because!" they said. Shinimegami soon broke and went with them. When they got there, Shinimegami laughed out loud when they found that the teacher wasn't there.  
"Dissed..." she said. Shinime blushed as they all gave her a combined 'Death Glare'.  
"I wonder where he is..." said Trowa, looking around at all the other students.  
"Gym time!" Shinime said. (Everyone ^_^)  
"That's funny, Shinimegami, you usually hate going to a gym." Said Wufei. Shinimegami blushed.   
Soon everyone went to the Pokémart and Shinimegami (The elected [Rigged] treasurer) bought a bunch of potions.  
"How many potions do we have altogether?" she asked, in the leading everyone to the gym.  
"fifteen?" said Duo, glancing at everyone's 3 potions."  
"Yay! Now, lets go!" She said, running forward.  
  
And So, Our heroes are going to their first pokémon Gym. What new excitements and adventures await them in Falkner's Pokémon Gym? Soon We should find out in the next fraction of their whole pokémon experience.   



	4. Pokemon Gundam 4

Pokémon Gundams IV  
  
"NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!??!??!" screamed Shinimegami. They had been traveling for HOURS. They had come to a large clearing in the path through the woods and, being the lost little Gundam characters like they are, were at each others throats.  
"I don't know... Somewhere?" Quatre said, being in charge of the map.  
"WOW, QUATRE!!!! YOU'RE VERY, VERY HELPFUL!!!!" Shinimegami shouted.  
"We're in the Ruins of Alph." Duo said, looking at a large sign that said 'Ruins of Alph.'  
"Great powers of observation, Duo. Did you figure that one out yourself?" Shinimegami said, sarcastically.  
"Look, there's a gate house, maybe he can tell us were to go from here." Trowa said. Everyone followed Trowa to the shockingly obvious house. ("why didn't I think of that?" Shinimegami whined.)  
"Hiya!" the man at the desk said. Everyone looked at Duo, then at the guy. Shinimegami said, "Oh my God."  
"What can I do for you?" The man asked. Shinimegami walked up, giving the boys the leave-this-to-me-or-die look.  
"We were wondering if there's anything fun to do in the ruins of Alph." Duo said, ignoring the mean face Shinimegami was giving him.  
"Yes, there are a few things to do. One of them being a puzzle." He said. Duo gaped at him.  
"A PUZZLE?! How boring is that?!" He yelled. Shinimegami put a hand over his mouth.  
"Where is the puzzle?" she asked, interested. (Being the expert at puzzles that she is...)  
"It's in that cave." He said, pointing out the window to a large alcove in the rocks that surrounded them. They went outside and went into the cave.  
"Cool! Everything is so old!" She said, walking to the back of the cave. She saw the pieces of the puzzle, then looked at the clue. Duo also looked at the clue, but his brain couldn't register the fact that it was important.  
"Hey! It rhymes!" He said dumbly. Shinimegami looked at it again and rolled her eyes.  
"No, it doesn't, Duo." She said.  
"Yes it does."  
"No it doesn't."  
"Yes it does!"  
"No it doesn't!!!"   
By the time they were done arguing, Trowa had already finished the puzzle. Shinimegami gave him a dirty look. Heero opened his Pokédex and the now-monotone voice said, "Kabuto..." He stopped it before it could say anything more. (Everyone gets a sweatdrop but Heero.)  
"You programmed your Pokédex to be monotone?" Shinimegami said, rolling her eyes. Heero nodded.  
"So, it's a Kabuto?" Duo said. Right when that name was uttered, the floor beneath them began to shake. In a few seconds it gave way like thin ice.  
  
"Ow." Shinimegami said when she landed. Everyone else was strewn about the floor, all except for Heero, who landed on his feet.  
"Where are we?" Duo asked. Everyone looked at him with disgust on his/her face.  
"Jeez! It was a stupid question! I know!" He said. Quatre walked up to one of the walls and looked at something.  
"It looks like... some sort of language." Quatre said. When he spoke the words bounced off the walls, creating echoes.  
"Whatever. Lets get going." Heero said, being the model soldier that he is. Everyone followed him down the narrow corridors. (There being six people in there at once.)  
"Look!" Shinimegami said, after about five minutes of silent walking. Some of the patterns on the walls started to move.  
"What're they doing?" Duo asked. Everyone looked at him again with disgust.  
"C'mon!!!!!!! It's a stupid question! I know!!!" He yelled. His yell caught the attention of the moving patterns. Quatre took out his Pokédex as they started to move towards them. The computerized voice stated: "Unown" and of course, even the Pokédex voice was annoying Quatre, who shut it off immediately.   
As the moving Pokémon were coming ever closer, Shinimegami's Umbreon stepped forward, growling at the letterlike Unown.  
"Umbreon, bite!" She yelled. The Moonlight pokémon jumped up at the symbol pokémon and bit it right in the 'eye.' It keeled over and fainted. It returned to the walls.   
Wufei looked at Heero.  
Heero looked at Trowa.  
Trowa looked at Quatre.  
Quatre looked at Wufei.  
Wufei looked at Duo.  
Duo looked at Shinimegami.  
Shinimegami looked at Wu-  
"What the hell was that?" Duo asked, breaking the looking thing. Shinimegami pulled her Pokédex out and pointed it at a wall, it said, "Unown, the Symbol pokémon. It's flat, thin body is always stuck on walls. It shape appears to have some meaning."  
"Well, that's obvious." She said.  
"Lets just get out of here." Heero said. They quickly ran to a nearby ladder and climbed up.  
"Finally!!!!" Duo yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes. Shinimegami looked around, she saw the cave they walked into first and the gate house.  
"Lets leave." She said, walking towards the house. She then noticed that when they got to the gate house, it was locked. On the door was a sign that said, 'We're closed for the night, please visit us in the morning.' Then she noticed that it was dark outside.  
"Oops." She said dumbly. She unpacked her sleeping back, everyone following her example.  
"Why do we have to sleep outside AGAIN!??!" Duo whined. Everyone gave an exasperated sigh but Duo.  
"Only an ONNA would whine about sleeping outside." Wufei sneered. Shinimegami tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Um... Wufei? YOU DON'T SEE ME WHINING!!!!!" She screamed. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
"You will soon." He said. They changed into their pajamas behind a bush and snuggled into their sleeping bags.  
"See, Wufei? No whining. Stupid, hard, hard, ground... dammit..." She said, glaring at the dirt. Wufei snorted, saying "Baka Onna are so predictable..." He then dozed off.  
  
  
"When's breakfast?" Duo asked, for about the 15 time. It was still early in the morning so he had time to catch up to his record. (1,234,098 times in a row. n_n;;)  
"Not now." Shinimegami said, hearing her stomach growl.  
"But when?"  
"Later."  
"How long?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"Because I don't know where the nearest town is."  
"What about the map?" Duo asked, looking longingly at Quatre.  
"We're on route 32, and we have the Union Cave to go through before we finally get to Azalea Town." Quatre said, finally getting a hang on the map.  
"A cave?" Shinimegami asked, with a smile on her face.  
"Shouldn't there be... Bugs? And... Rodents in there?" She said, pointing to Wufei and Quatre as she named their biggest fears.  
"Ha! We're gonna have so much fun!" Duo said, bounding ahead. Wufei and Quatre lagged behind.  
Suddenly, a big man came out from the shadow of a tree.  
"EXCUSE ME, BUT WOULD YOU LIKE TO BUY A SLOWPOKE TAIL?!" he yelled.  
"Um... what's a slowpoke tail?" Trowa just had to ask.  
"IT'S DELICOUS AND NUTRITIOUS! ONLY 1,000,000 ¥!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Everyone had to cover their ears. Duo's mouth gaped as he heard 'Delicious'  
"HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!" Duo practically JUMPED on Shinimegami's pants. (Back you Hentai! LET ME FINISH!) He rummaged through (I'M NOT DONE YET!!!) the pockets (HAHAHAH!) until he found the wad of money they won through a couple of battles. Shinimegami took it back from him and held him away by his head.   
"Do you think... for one SECOND... that you're going to actually SELL Slowpoke Tails at THAT price?!" Shinimegami yelled at the man, still holding Duo back.  
"YES, GIRLIE! I THINK I DO! SOME OLD MAN BOUGHT FIVE A WHILE AGO!!!!" he screamed again.  
"No thanks." Shinimegami said, pushing past the loudmouth and walking on.  
"WAIT!! WHAT ABOUT YOUR SLOWPOKE TAIL?!"  
"WE DON'T WANT ONE!!!!" Shinimegami yelled, trying to sound like the loud guy.  
"Look! A Pokécenter! Let's rest a while!" Duo yelled. Everyone covered their ears, having gone through the Ordeal of Annoying Noise already.  
"Our pokémon are fine." Heero said, who had been silent until then.  
"So? We're not fine. I'm hungry." Duo said dumbly.  
"Pokécenters don't have built-in restaurants, Duo." Quatre said.  
"Yeah, they do." Duo said, crossing his arms.  
"No, Duo, They don't. Coffee doesn't count a food." Shinimegami said, yawning.  
"Awwww..." Duo whined.  
"Lets just go into the cave." Trowa said, walking away from the others. Everyone ran after him.  
  
"Are the there yet?"  
"DUO!"  
  
And so, our heroes have braved through the mysterious Ruins of Alph, with the strange symbol pokémon, Unown. They braved through the 'Ordeal of Sound' and the undiscovered 'Ordeal of Impulse Buying'. Join us next time for Union Cave and Azalea Town!  
  
THE END  
  
Shinimegami: Corny endings for sale! Freshly caught Corny Endings!   



	5. Pokemon Gundam 5

Pokémon Gundams V  
  
  
"UNION CAVE UNION CAVE UNION CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!!!!!!!!" Duo sang, if you could call screaming off-key singing.  
"DUO! WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH NOISE WITH THE SLOWPOKE TAIL SALESMAN!!!!" Wufei screamed, trying to make his voice louder than Duo's, which was not humanly possible.  
"UNION CAVE UNION CAVE UNION CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!!!!!!!" Duo kept 'singing'.  
"WHY IS IT CALLED UNION CAVE?!" Shinimegami asked Quatre, above Duo.  
"We're here." Trowa said calmly. Incredibly, everyone heard him. They stared dumbly at the darkened passage.  
"It's so tiny!" Shinimegami said, looking at the opening.  
"Are we going in or not?" Heero asked annoyed. Heero's Eevee did an impression of Heero's face and everyone giggled.  
"Let's go!" said Duo, running into the cave. They heard a splash 5 seconds after he ran in.   
Wufei looked at Shinimegami  
Shinimegami looked at Trowa  
Trowa looked at Quatre  
Quatre looked at Heero  
Heero looked at Wu-  
"That's Duo for you." Shinimegami said, walking into Union Cave. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"Duo! What're you doing?!" Shinimegami yelled, hearing her echo in the cave.  
"I fell in." Said Duo, water up to his neck. There, evidently, was a small pond in the cave.  
"What do you call a Duo neck-deep in water?" Shinimegami asked Wufei.  
"Not enough water." Wufei said as Shinimegami reached for Duo. Duo grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the water.  
"DUO!!!!" She screamed as she fell. Wufei grabbed the back of her shirt and stopped her falling.  
But he lost his balance and fell in too.  
"KISAMA!!!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed as he lunged for Duo, drowning him.  
"Stop it!" Shinimegami said, pulling Wufei away from Duo. He popped up from the water and dunked Shinimegami.  
"HEY!" Duo yelled as Shinimegami pulled Duo's braid underwater. He let her go.  
"Llllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnntttuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..."   
"What was that?" Shinimegami asked, putting her long hair behind her ears.  
"I don't know." Said Duo, getting out of the water and wringing out his abused braid.  
"Llllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnntttuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..."  
"There it is again!" Shinimegami said. Wufei looked at the water behind Shinimegami.  
It was glowing.  
"Don't move, Shinimegami. Don't make sudden movements." Wufei said, slowly getting out of the water. Shinimegami's eyes got wide as she felt something nibbling the strands of her hair.  
"Llllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnntttuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..."  
Shinimegami ran out of the water.  
"LANTURN!!!" a huge fish with antenna that had little glowing bulbs on it came out of the water. Shinimegami opened her Pokédex and pointed it at the angry fish.  
"Lanturn, the Light pokémon. It blinds pray with an intense burst of light, then swallows the immobilized pray in a single gulp." Said the computerized voice.  
"That doesn't sound nice." Said Duo dumbly. As if to confirm his thoughts, Lanturn shot a huge spray of water at Duo.  
"LANTURN!!!"  
"Jolteon! Thundershock!" Quatre yelled, filling the cave with echoes. Jolteon jumped into the water and filled the pond with electricity. Lanturn was hurt, but not fainted.  
"Lanturn!" it screamed, and rammed into Jolteon.  
The spiny coat did the trick. Lanturn fainted.  
"Good!" Quatre said as Jolteon got out.  
It then sprayed everyone with water as it shook out the droplets.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Duo asked. (He's almost done with breaking his record! Only five more!)  
"No." said Trowa.  
"Where're we going?"  
"Outside."  
"How long?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't know everything."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Absolutely?"  
"Yes."  
"Completely?"  
"Yes."  
"100%?"  
"Yes."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"STOP IT!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!" Shinimegami screamed. They shut up.  
There was silence.  
"Are we there yet?" (Four more!)  
"We're five minutes closer."  
"Yay!"  
"Look! A bug!" Shinimegami said, pointing to a rock.  
Wufei jumped into Shinimegami's arms.  
She rolled her eyes and dropped him.  
"Ow! Onna!" He said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Baka." Shinimegami said, walking on. Wufei was left with the 'bug-rock', but he soon caught up.  
"I wonder if there are bug Pokémon." Shinimegami said. Wufei jumped at the word 'bug.' Shinime quickly typed something into her Pokédex and said, "Yep! There are over ten!"  
Wufei turned pale (even though anyone could hardly see) and almost fainted.  
"Are we there yet?" (Three more!)   
"No."  
"Are we there yet?" (Two more!)  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?" (One more!!!)  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?" (HE BROKE THE RECORD!!!! We'll have a party later.)   
"DUO!!!!" Shinimegami screamed. He shut up.   
Espeon seemed to pick up on Duo's antics.  
"Esssssssspeeonnn??"  
"Umbre."  
"Esppeeeeeeoooonnnnnnnnnn??"  
"Umbree."  
"Essssppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeoonnnnnnnn??"  
"UMBREEEEEEEEON!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Yes, Shut up!" Shinimegami screamed. Umbreon looked at her and smiled. Wufei looked confused.  
"You can understand your weak pokémon?" Wufei asked, looking at Shinimegami.  
"Yeah. Can't you understand Flareon?" Shinimegami said, turning to look at the Shenlong pilot. The party stopped as he crouched down and said to Flareon, "Talk to me, strong one."   
"Flllllllarrreeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooonnnnnnnnnnn. Flare, flare, flare; flllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."   
"Ummmmmmmmmmbreeeeeeeeeoooooooooon. Umbre, Umbre, Umbre; Uuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmbreeeeeeeeeeeoooooonnnnnnnnnn."  
"Did you understand?" Shinimegami asked. Wufei nodded.  
"He said 'What do I say, master? Be more specific.'"  
"That's what umbreon dictated to me! You do understand!" She said, hugging Umbreon.  
"Joolllllllllllttttttteeeeeeonnnnnnnnnnnn! Jolt, jolt, jolttttttttttttttteeeonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, jolteeeonnnnn!" Jolteon called.  
"Yay! Now we can talk to our trainers!" Quatre explained. Everyone laughed.  
"Nice discovery. Will you challenge me now?" a large man stepped out from the shadows of the cave.  
"Uh... Hi. My name is Shinimegami from Blackthorn city. I... Uh... challenge you."  
"My name is Firebreather Ray from Azalea Town. I challenge you."  
"Hey! There's the exit!" Duo said, pointing to the small beam of light emitting from the end of a long tunnel.  
"You'll have to get through me first!" Said Ray, blocking the bright light with his body.  
"Okay! I choose Espeon!" Said Duo. He was very determined to get out of the stupid cave already.  
"Alright, I choose my Vulpix!" he said, calling a fox with nine small tails out of it's Pokéball.  
"Espeon! Psychic attack!" said Duo, pointing to the opposing Pokémon. A long beam of purple, laced with other colors, light shot out of Espeon's forehead and hit the Vulpix full-blast. It shook off the attack an lunged forward.  
"Vulpix! Ember!" shouted Ray. Vulpix shot a small flame out of it's mouth. It barely singed Espeon's fur.  
"What a weak attack! A STRONG fire Pokémon would know to use FIRE BLAST instead." Said Wufei, nose in air.  
Everyone looked at Wufei.  
"Vulpix! Fire Blast!" Shouted Ray before anyone could react to Wufei's TOTALLY STUPID analysis that COMPLETELY GAVE AWAY what Ray should do next..  
A huge flame in the shape of a five-pointed star fired at Espeon, who barely dodged it.  
"Espeon! Fade attack!" shouted Duo.  
Espeon just stood there.  
"Espeon, Essspeeeonnn, Essssppp!"  
"You don't know that attack?!" Shouted Duo.  
"SOMEONE obviously hasn't been doing their reaserch!" said Quatre.  
"A pokémon knows certain attacks by people teaching them, they're born with it, or they're type. Espeon is a PSYCHIC pokémon, not a DARK pokémon, no one taught it Fade Attack, and it's parents certaintly didn't know it." Said Trowa, shaking his head.  
Duo stood there.  
"Vulpix! Fire Spin!" yelled Ray, breaking the silence.  
Rings of fire enveloped Espeon as it slowly took damage. It couldn't attack because of the fire, and it fainted.  
"Vaporeon, go." Said Trowa in his awfully monotone voice. The Bubble Jet Pokémon calmly walked forward as it readied itself for battle.  
"Vaporeon cannot win against Vulpix." Sneered Wufei.  
"Ice Beam." Said Trowa monotony. Ray watched, horror-struck as his Vulpix stood frozen because of the harsh attack.  
"Your Vulpix is in no place to battle. I have won." Said Trowa. Just for a second, his eyes glanced at Wufei, giving the slight Told-ya-so look at the angry Shenlong pilot's face.  
"Fine! Return, Vulpix!" Shouted Ray, recalling the glacial Pokémon. He took out another Pokéball.  
"I choose... Ninetails!" he said, sending out a large white fox with nine long, beautiful tails.  
"Well, that's an obvious name." Wufei said. Nine tails blew a little fire at him and he shut up.  
"Ninetails are vain. Don't insult one or you're in for some barbecued you." said Ray.  
"We'll stay with Vaporeon." Said Shinimegami.  
"Ninetails! Quick attack!" shouted Ray.  
It didn't do anything at all.  
It stood there, blinking.  
It yawned loudly.  
It fell asleep.  
It snored.  
"You're a weak trainer! Your pokémon doesn't listen to you because it thinks you're a weakling!" scoffed Wufei. (Scoffed is such a stupid word. {Cornflower} uses it all the time. I don't say anything because she gets mad so easily. Like me. n_n)  
"Lets just get out of here." Said Duo, walking past he shocked Firebreather and heading toward the opening. Everyone else followed, leaving the stupefied trainer and the disobedient pokémon alone.  
"Azalea Town, here we come!!"  
  
And so, our heroes have learned a great deal about pokémon training in one small adventure! How many more adventures await them? Filled with more learning experiences? Only time will tell.  
  
END OF POKÉMON GUNDAMS V (five)  
  
Shinimegami: I'm saying! Freshly caught corny endings for sale! Get them now, while they're still fresh!  
Please?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
